omgtisfunroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Cho
'Appearance' *'Hair Colour: '''Sometimes brown, sometimes black, or sometimes blonde - depends. *'Eye Colour: Dark brown *'Trademark: '''Niceness ^.^ I'm pretty girly, I love wearing dresses and skirts. I usually wear my hair down, but sometimes you may see me with pigtails. 'Family Hyun Cho is my father. He has always been extremely supportive of me. Though he wasn't always on board with the whole "singer/actress" thing, he realized how much it meant to me after a while. Ji-Su Cho is my mother. She's probably the best mom in the world. She's just so supportive, fun, and just awesome. Before we came to America, my mother was the one helping me sing, act, and dance. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for her. Hyun Ki Cho is my older cousin from Korea. We used to hang out all the time. She was like a big sister to me. Whenever I was upset, I would go to her. Like most of my family, she's always been very supportive of my career choice. Alright fine, you wanna know the truth? My family sucks. My parents cheat on each other, my father is abusive to my mother and I. He tells me that I will never be a singer. My mother says that it was pointless for us to come all the way out here. If I were dead, my cousin wouldn't care less. I lie, okay? 'History' When I was 5, my parents noticed that I was a very talented singer and actress. My mother wanted to send me to some kind of performing arts school right away, but my father refused, saying it was a ridiculous idea, and that I should go to a normal school instead. By the time I was in middle school, I was very odd. I had no friends, and all I'd like to do was sit alone and sing because only singing made me happy. When I turned 14, my father gave up and decided that becoming a singer was the best route for me. So, we all decided to leave our life in Korea behind and move to LA. We gave ourselves a year to pack and say good-bye; then, we were off. When I turned 15, we were finally in LA, and in search of a performing arts high school. I went to about five different schools before we finally found Hollywood Arts. I auditioned by singing Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga, got accepted and was able to start attending the school at the beginning of the next semester. Okay, what really happened was, I ran away. I couldn't take all the hate anymore, and I was planning on killing myself. But, then, I realized, I shouldn't let my horrible parents determine my future, so I came back. Apparently, my parents cared enough, to send a search party. After that I was actually happy..until the fighting started again. It seemed like me running away never happened. 'Personality' I'm an over-achiever. I like to get things done right away, and when I don't, I beat myself up about it. It's not a good habit, I know, and I've tried to get away from it. But it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks, ya know? Despite beating myself up on the inside, on the outside, I try to be as nice as possible. My mother has always told me to treat people as you would like to be treated. And that's what I do. Sometimes people get annoyed by how nice I am, but oh well. I'm really girly. You'll usually see me wearing a dress, skirt, or something dressy. I'm a big fan of lipgloss, so I always wear it. If you ever see me without anything girly, then you know something's wrong. I'm also a bit of a nerd. You'll always see me reading mangas or getting lost in a fantasy world. That's probably the weirdest thing about me. Actually, most of this is true. I am a perfectionist, over achiever, etc. But I'm actually not very girly, I just pretend to be. I'm also suicidal. I have SHS, and I've also been told that that I'm bipolar. I'm not sure if that;s true though. So, yeah. I'm not perfect. I'm only nice to cover up all of my issues. 'Other People' Best Friends ''' ' '''Good Friends ' Acquaintances ' 'Trivia *My favorite season is spring *I wake up super early, even on weekends *I have an obsession with stuffed animals *I am a vegetarian *My favorite colors are hot pink and teal *When I was 7, I had a pet fish for a day *I love the sun *I've been singing since I was 4 *I'm not flexible, at all. If I bend over too far to touch my toes, then I hurt my back. So don't even as me to do a split. *I'm somewhat obsessed with stuffed animals *I'm a little kid at heart *I'm not going to lie, I'm a huge dork x] *I use a lot of random smiles, such as >w<, x3, ^.^, :3, ;3, and 8.8 *I'm only 5'0" *My first concert was the Kpop group, 2NE1 ^.^ *I love reading comic books *If I could, I would watch cartoons all day 'Gallery' Tumblr m415zfkAdu1rr77g5o4 250.gif Tumblr m415zfkAdu1rr77g5o2 250.gif Tumblr m415zfkAdu1rr77g5o1 250.gif Tumblr m443sr6ek91qgea8mo1 250.png Tumblr m1sjm09JD61qgea8mo1 250.png Tumblr m0kn9zXzpH1qgea8mo2 250.gif Tumblr m4j2tm7S9h1r5khx6o1 250.gif Tumblr m4mu0qJ7k81qgea8mo1 500.gif tumblr_m3yj2libIG1r5khx6o1_400.gif tumblr_m1sjm09JD61qgea8mo2_250.png tumblr_m1sjm09JD61qgea8mo3_250.png tumblr_m1j91gteBU1qgea8mo1_500.png tumblr_m1sjm09JD61qgea8mo6_250.png tumblr_m1wo7vlfmi1r5xsd5o1_250.gif tumblr_m4lmtaRx1m1r8xm7po1_250.gif tumblr_m4olpkZwi31qc2fqjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4oo4iUs1m1r4vkkco3_250.gif tumblr_m4lmtaRx1m1r8xm7po5_250.gif Hanaicon1.png Tumblr m4soayVi7p1qlh43po1 500.png Tumblr m4s6j192CN1rxo19vo1 500.gif Tumblr m4ssk3LYe61qaeebuo1 500.gif tumblr_m4p62shMQo1qfih97o1_500.png tumblr_m4slxupIMT1qlh43po1_250.png tumblr_m4spbryUE11qm609no1_500.jpg tumblr_m4soe8vEhP1qjoekso1_500.png tumblr_m4ujk1LZlw1r82wpyo1_250.gif tumblr_m4ok53Mj1E1ql0ysvo1_250.gif|My and my friend from Korea tumblr_m5240gJOyy1rum1ldo1_500.png tumblr_m5215mC6GA1qgru4to2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5212oODw61qieooko1_250.gif tumblr_m522ie2ak41rtc9eto1_500.jpg tumblr_m52czfW8d91ruozafo1_500.gif tumblr_m523k6vdLT1qei1r6o1_500.gif tumblr_m52cfpjm1e1ruozafo1_500.gif tumblr_m51u2mdTJd1rte6vso1_500.gif Tumblr m59cznrUVt1r5a2zzo4 250.gif Tumblr m5dmauIClO1qcdboto2 250.png Tumblr m53br0CRni1qhfqbbo1 500.png tumblr_m5eekn2o9q1roge5mo1_500.gif tumblr_l8k88vrCUJ1qam0cl.gif tumblr_m5dp6cO1U91r5conio1_500.png tumblr_m5dz66fmQS1r9e2xyo1_500.gif tumblr_m5e8geZUpS1rwi9auo1_500.gif tumblr_m5dn4dpq3a1qmv0sto1_500.gif Tumblr m5df43Kb1g1r05boko4 250.gif Tumblr m5dw0tDWGd1qge7byo1 500.gif Tumblr m5e26o51qM1rr0v2oo3 250.jpg Tumblr m5df43Kb1g1r05boko6 250.gif HanaBunny.gif HanaHairFlip.gif HanaLaugh.gif HanaSing.gif HanaTwinkle.gif HanaWave.gif HanaPic1.jpg HanaPic2.png HanaCrown.gif HanaWave2.gif HanaPikachu.jpg HanaSmile2.gif HanaPic16.png HanaPic17.jpg HanaLaugh2.gif HanaPic18.jpg HanaHeart.gif HanaWB3.PNG HanaRP.PNG HanaWB2.PNG HanaPeace.gif HanaPic24.png HanaPic23.jpg HanaPic22.png HanaWave2.gif HanaPic27.png HanaPic26.jpg HanaPic25.jpg HanaPic28.jpg HanaPic29.jpg HanaCartoonWB.PNG HanaPic30.png HananoBF'.gif Taeyeonwave.gif Taeyeonclap.gif Taeyeon.gif Taeyes.gif Taerawr.gif Taeyeonpeace.gif Taeyeonlook.gif Hanatwinkletwo.gif Hanawb5.jpg Hanawb4.jpg Tumblr m7z4o6sEWA1qc6cb5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m7wgoyMvJM1rwqdnmo3 250.jpg Tumblr m7wn3g5SGz1r3tgflo1 250.gif Hanawave3.gif Hanapeace2.gif Hanalecrey.gif Taeyeonmusiccore2.gif Taeyeonmusiccore.gif taeaegyo.gif Kim-Tae-Yeon-2560x1600-desktopia.net (1).jpg taengoo.gif taengoo1.png taengoo2.png taenod.gif taee.gif taeforever.gif taelaugh.gif taeglasses.jpg taejudge.gif taeicon2.png taeyeonyaay.gif taeteh.jpg taewind.gif TaeyeonTwinkle.gif taeyes.gif taeaegyo1.gif taeavatar.jpg taeavatar2.jpg taeyeonclap.gif Taemerong.gif Taekyarylawl.gif Hanaselca.jpg 66a364edgw1dsz7zqvtncg.gif taewriting.gif 'A Word From The Portrayer ' Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Hana Cho